Penny Peabody
|last_appearance= }} Penelope "Penny" Peabody is a recurring character on The CW's Riverdale. She is portrayed by Brit Morgan. Penny was a shrewd attorney on the Southside, who happened to be in league with the Southside Serpents. However, she did not take monetary payments from fellow Serpent members, but instead, she demanded favors, which she expected in return should the time come. Penny also ran a secret drug trafficking operation, involving the transportation of what she refers to as "pancake mix", from the Southside of Riverdale to Greendale. She later went on to recruit Forsythe Jones III as her "transportation advisor", otherwise known as her drug-runner, until he exiled her to Greendale. Penny later returned to Riverdale after allying herself with Hiram Lodge and the Ghoulies. It was through this alliance that Penny, Malachai and the Ghoulies nearly killed Jughead. More than three months later, and Penny, along with the Ghoulies, have full control of the South side, which includes the Whyte Wyrm, from were they run a Jingle Jangle operation. Character Description Penny is a wily backroom attorney that the Southside Serpents keep on retainer in case of run-ins with the law. She prefers that her clients pay her with favors, not cash, as Jughead finds out when he seeks her out to help with his father.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/07/riverdale-season-2-brit-morgan-to-recur.html Riverdale - Season 2 - Brit Morgan to Recur - SpoilerTV] Early Life It is unknown exactly when Penny joined the Southside Serpents; however, the Serpents put her through college and she became a lawyer. She still remains a Serpent while behind the desk. Like all other Serpents, at some point in her young youthful years, she presumably completed the Serpents Initiation in order to join the Southside Serpents. During this time, Penny got involved with Forsythe Jones II, the extent of which remains unknown. A promise was made at some point from FP to Penny, which he failed to keep. This led to a falling out between the two. Physical Appearance Penny is a young woman with straight blonde hair with bangs. She usually has her hair out loose, where small waves are shown. She has blue eyes and a slim body. As seen before on other members of the Southside Serpents, Penny previously had the gang's symbol of a double-headed serpent tattooed on her forearm, however this was removed by Jughead after she was expelled from the Serpents. Before she was expelled from the Serpents, she could often be seen in a Serpent jacket, but with her recent alliance with the Ghoulies, she has been seen wearing a Ghoulie jacket. Personality Penny appeared to be a kind woman when Jughead initially met her for consultation in regards to his father's case. However, it was later revealed that she is cold-hearted, manipulative, and calculated. This became evident to Jughead when she fooled him into a making a drug-run for her, from Riverdale to Greendale. She did this by fabricating a story of FP being attacked by the Ghoulies while in prison. She then used the surveillance video of Jughead at the drop off point to blackmail him into working for her as her "transportation advisor" (i.e. drug-runner). Relationships Appearances Season 2 * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * Trivia *FP, who's had dealings with Penny in the past, tells Jughead that he doesn't want to "be in bed with a snake charmer" and advises him to not seek her council any further. *Members of the Southside Serpents who know Penny well know not to get in business with her, as they know she is bad news, as her help comes with a heavy debt to be paid back in return. Notes *In the Little Archie comics, which features many of the Archie Comics characters as grade school children, Penny is the girlfriend of Fangs Fogarty. Gallery References Category:Riverdale Characters Category:Recurring Characters (Riverdale) Category:Season 2 Characters (Riverdale) Category:Season 3 Characters (Riverdale) Category:Females Category:Southside Serpents Category:Ghoulies Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Riverdale Residents Category:Southsiders Category:Adults Category:Peabody Family Category:College graduates Category:Faculty of Law graduates Category:Lawyers Category:No-Majes